1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycle shoe cleats and more specifically to a bicycle shoe cleat with dynamic lateral rotational capability.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle shoe cleats are well known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,867. When interfaced between a suitably shaped bicycle pedal and bicycle shoe, these devices incorporate the highly desireable quick engage, quick release feature. However, in so doing, the bicycle shoe and hence the bicyclists foot, is rigidly locked in place. So locked, the normal lateral rotation of the foot during a pedal stroke is inhibited. This unnatural pedal stroke is a common source of physiological discomfort.
Accordingly, one object and advantage of this invention is to provide a bicycle shoe cleat which will allow dynamic pivotal rotation of the bicycle shoe with respect to the bicycle pedal.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that small movements of the shoe will not cause disengagement of the cleat from the pedal.
Another object and advantage of this invention is compatibility with currently available clipless bicycle pedals.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of it.